Magix High-RELOADED
by CJOfficiallyStyled
Summary: The guys and girls have been enemies for...quiet some time actually. Now in high school and still at each other's throats, they come to realize they like each other soon after but don't want to admit it. But someone is hiding something, two are secretly going out, one is playing hard to get, and another is trying to get into another school. Will they be together?


**Magix High-RELOADED-Chapter 1: Our Sworn Enemies**

* * *

"I can't believe you! This is the first day back from spring break and already your going head to head with Brandon! Stella you should know better to wait about a week before doing that!" Scolded Flora as she and the girls walked through the magix high entrance.

It was the first day back to school from spring break and everyone was excited, except for the winx.

Stella was the absolute Barbie of the group and the princess of Solaria, she was also the fairy of light, with blonde hair and hazel eyes with a high fashion sense she had guys going gaga over her within a minute. She was always gullable but always kept her temper as well, especially when she was in karate combat classes in Red Fountain when she imagined the dummy was Brandon Knightly(Thats saved for a different time)

Next to her was Musa Medly, The Asian of the group and Princess of Melody. She was the musical fairy of the winx and was always lost in her own little world when she was listening to her music. She had the worst temper out of all of the winx, always fighting with Riven Slader when she can and destroying the dorm when she got on hang em high pissed. But yet the winx still love her anyway.

Beside her was Tecna Brittian, the geek of the group and Princess of Zenith. She always was caught up in a new gadget or phone she bought or invented. Her uncle owned Apple Inc. so she had access to the latest Iphones and Ipads. She apparently always had connections to someone around the way which gotten her and the winx anything they needed and sometimes wanted, right now she was trying to get connections to Justin Starz for Stella's birthday.

Layla Winderfield was the tomboy of the winx. She was the fairy of morphix/waves and was the princess of Andros. She never payed attention to anyone that wasn't the girls, her parents, or a few of her teachers. She enjoyed surfing and never had an interest for boys except her best guy friend Cameren who she loved like a brother.

Bloom Peters was the artist of the group. She was the princess of sparx and the fairy of the dragon (no dragon flame in this story, the girls need to be equal in some kind of way) and had a rabbit named Kiko. She always fought with Prince Sky and was never really seen around her palace in sparx because she never felt comfortable being royalty. Currently she and Musa werent on very friendly terms at the moment for a reason that will be shared later.

As the girls went to their new home room which was assigned to them last night at Alfea, they stopped dead in there tracks when they saw 6 people they wouldn't want to see at all.

"Aww Daamnn!" they all said in unison at the sight of the 6 guys, Riven, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu sitting at the table next to theirs.

Riven Slader was the total bad ass of the group and a heartthrob. His parents were King Kavanagh and Queen Silver of Dranos. He was the captain of the basketball team and was never really happy. No one knew why he wasn't happy, he would always get mad when someone would ask.

Sky Slender was the prince of Eracklyon and was on the football team. His best friend Brandon Knightly was also on the football team and the two were mostly considered brothers.

Helia was the artist and poetic justice of the group and is one of the richest teens in Linphea. He was in art club and played basketball along with Nabu and Riven and never really got with any girl in Magix High, always portraying them as sappy 'Thirsty' girls who need a life. He was normally quiet and like Riven, never was seen around big crowds like others since he preferred to be alone.

Timmy was the total nerd of the group and didn't really play any school sports except soccer and was the Prince of The City Of Tomorrow. He was part of the math team along with Tecna and always got pissed when Tecna would correct him in a theory or beat him in a practice round of chess.

Nabu Chase was the wizard and was Riven's best friend and the co-captain of the basket ball team and the prince of the neighboring kingdom of Andros. He was always seen at the beach and was considered Riven's 'Shrink' since he could always calm him down when he got mad. He and Layla never really argued like the rest of the groups since he always kept his distance since there was no point in fighting with one another. He was told he had to marry Layla but they clearly are not happy with the arrangement.

Brandon Rader was the playboy and always had girls on his back on every turn. He never really paid attention to them because he only had eyes for Stella since kindergarten. He plays football with Sky and was one of the richest teens on Eraklyon.

"Aww no way in hell am I going to sit over there again. Before spring break those assholes tried to get me in trouble with the principal again. You girls know I can't afford to be in trouble with the dad again this month." Musa said, clearly pissed that the only table left to sit at was next to the boys.

"Muse, chill out the guys wont bother us unless they know whats good for them." Tecna said

The girls agreed and walked over to their seats quietly, but Riven being Riven, said something.

"Hey Musa, nice extention's, were you get em?" Riven said, crossing his hands behind his head

"Ya moms chest hair that's where I got em!" Musa fired

The guys and girls laughed as Riven grunted in defeat and turned back around to the board. The girls sat down, unaware that the guys were listening in on their conversation.

"So girls, I think Damien likes me, but I don't know what to do about it." Stella said shyly, playing with her hair

The girls gasped.

"Stella, never would we hear that YOU don't know what to do when a guy likes you. And it's obvious he does, he stares at you in Chemistry all through the period so it's pretty clear. Just go up to him and be like...Hey Damien, so I caught you staring at me a few times and was wondering that either there was always something on my face, or you must really like me, one or the other." Bloom told Stella

"Yea Stel, you might want to consider that, even though it will make you sound a little too straight forward. Try to twist it around so it doesn't sound like your too desperate." Flora said until Musa chimed in

"In other words, don't act like you thirsty for it. Just be you and ask him out Stel." Musa said in her earth slang she picked up. **(****Thirsty- slang: Meaning to crave attention from the opposite sex; similar to being overly desperate to be chosen and/or seeking intense attention often resulting in rejection or being called in these terms 'Thirsty' EX: "Yo this girl/guy blowin up my phone. He/She so thirsty") **

Stella almost laughed at the slang Musa picked up. "Okay Muse, I'll take your word for it. I'll just tell him how I feel about him and let it go from there." She said, taking out her small makeup bag, not even noticing the death glare Brandon was giving Damien who was sitting right in front of him in the front row.

"So Muse, since you know a thing or two about dating, care to share with us your new relationship stats with Clawd. That hottie tottie rich guy from the Hampton's up Melody." Tecna chimed in, which was unlike her since she rarely even cared bout boys or dating in general.

Musa blushed slightly, while Riven was catching onto every word she was about to say. Getting ready to write down all he can about this guy so he could find him to beat his ass. "Well, during the break Clawd and I spent some time in the Hampton's together. First, we went to meet his parents and they were very nice. But Oh my damn his sister is a total-"

"Bitch from hell?" Layla interrupted

"Yes! She totally butted in on Clawd and I's lip locking by the tennis courts. He won the tennis game against his brother and he came over to me wanting a 'little' reward so we swapped some spit and SHE came over and was all like "Clawd, big brother. You mind helping me out with my luggage up to my suite. I can't carry it." Musa mocked "And she knows damned well that she has the strength of the She Hulk herself so she really didn't need him to help her."

The girls did a little flashback, remembering when they first met Musa's boyfriend's sister Tamina. It was in the Hampton's Hotel and she had a really heavy bag not even the valet could carry to the elevator.

_"Dammit you weakling! I'll pick it up!" Hissed an agitated Tamina._

_She stomped her way over to her luggage bag it picked it up like it was nothing, carrying it all the way upstairs. Shocking the guests who had seen the petite girl pick up such heavy luggage with no struggle._

The girls had shivers up their spine just thinking about that. They knew that Tamina always put up a facade in front of her peers but when she's alone with people she doesn't like, it's a different story. Like with the winx, especially Musa, she's the devil himself. Always making rude remarks, threatening to beat her if she came near her brother again(Unaware that Musa was holding herself back from having a meltdown.) and sometimes sabotaging them with her magic. She was from The Beta Academy so it really wasn't a surprise that she had a grumpy attitude, she just never showed it to people who didn't know.

"Man I hate that bitch. I swear if Clawd doesn't put her ass in her place then I surely will! I can tell Clawd knows about her asshole behavior, he just won't do anything about it. Dammit!" Musa nearly screamed so loud the whole class could have heard, but Ms. Griselda, who was walking in the room, heard her loud and clear.

"Ms. Medley, I suggest you watch your fowl language before you find yourself in the principals office and Ms. Faragonda's as well if you keep that mouth up. You are a princess, and royalty shouldn't have such potty mouth like you do." Griselda scolded

Musa blushed in embarassment as a few students laughed at her and bowed her head in shame. "Sorry Ms. Griselda, I promise I won't do it again" She raised her head and showed a playful smirk on her face "When your not around that is."

"Excuse me Ms. Medley?" Griselda said, hands on her hips now

The girls looked at Musa like she was crazy. She normally would back down when it comes to her getting in trouble...unless she was...

"What I'm saying is. You can't control the words that come out of my mouth. I know I curse a lot and i have grown to be comfortable with it, but I know how to control it when I go into royal mode so you can't tell me nothing about being proper." Musa said calmly, taking out her phone and texting someone with no care in the world

"Ms. Medley!" Ms. Griselda took Musa's phone out of her hand "I will not tolerate your smart mouth! You will report to the principals office immediately right now!" Ms. Griselda pointed to the door, the classroom long since silent

Musa snorted "Fine! I don't want to be in this school anyway!" Musa hissed, then slammed the door behind her as she left

Ms. Griselda told the class to get back to what they were doing and not to pay attention to Musa. Layla looked over at the guys table briefly to see all of the guys going back to talking, except Riven who had a look of concern on his face, still staring at the door. "_I wonder what that is about."_ Layla thought before she caught the eyes of Nabu, who quietly slipped a note to her without being seen.

Layla opened the note...

_We still on for Friday?_

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

Hey I promised I would repost Magix high, but I know for all of you who read this story when it was up the first time its not the same. I thought it needed a plot change anyway.


End file.
